


Together

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After announcing their feelings for each other to their siblings, Corrin and Takumi spend their first night together as husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

They hadn’t considered what others would think of them when they had admitted their feelings to one another. To everyone else they were brother and sister, but to each other they were so much more; they were to be husband and wife. Of course, they hadn’t realised the repercussions of their love. They may not have been connected by blood, but they were still considered siblings, and while their love wasn’t strictly “forbidden” it would still most likely be frowned upon by most. Still, not even the gods would be able to keep the two of them apart, and damn all who would dare tell them otherwise.

It had taken Corrin a while to recognize her feelings for him-- how she had fallen for her _little brother_ of all people. While he seemed to be building a wall around himself to keep them apart, she had strategically been finding its weak points and began breaking it down with her bare hands. It had started purely platonic-- after all she only wanted to get to know her long lost sibling better, as she had been doing with the other three. Yet somewhere along the way those feelings had evolved into more. The way he would push her brutally hard during her training with a bow, yet how he also managed to care for her well being and be patient with her while she slowly improved. The way his delicate, yet worn hands would strung his Fujin Yumi and manage to hit his mark with deadly accuracy. The way his stance and form remained elegant, even in the midst of battle. She adored all his traits, even the negative ones, and at some point those feelings had developed into love.

The mere thought had terrified her at first; how would she ever live with herself for falling for someone she was forbidden to be with? How would he even react if she were to tell him? Would he be as disgusted with her as she was with herself? The thoughts mulled around in her head for days, seeming to never reach an end. It was best to keep these feelings to herself, she had decided. If she couldn’t love him like she wanted to-- and _oh how she wanted to--_ she would love him like she was meant to; like a brother. She would watch him grow, watch his strength blossom with every battle, watch him overcome his insecurities, watch him _fall in love._ It would pain her to watch from the sidelines, to only ever know the love of a sibling, but she would endure it. For him she would do anything, even if he didn’t feel the same.

Takumi had gone through a similar situation, managing to give himself hell for falling for someone he couldn’t have. He was disgusting, managing to fall for his own sister, almost immediately after they’d finally been reunited. To cope with such toxic feelings, he’d done his best to push her away, to try to make it so she wouldn’t bother with him. That way, he wouldn’t have to confront his feelings directly if they didn’t interact. Still, once she had come to him asking for tutoring on the use of a bow, he couldn’t bare to turn her away. They were just bonding as siblings, is what he told himself. Yet his feelings had grown stronger as they had trained together, her determination and perseverance managing to win him over once again.

Much like the woman he’d been craving, he didn’t know what to do with the feelings that had overcome him. It wasn’t like he could talk to someone about them-- not that he would, his pride was far too great for that. Even if it did come to that, who would he talk to? Ryoma? He would surely disown him over his forbidden feelings for his sister, and rightfully so. It was when he was alone one sleepless night, tossing and turning over the impure thoughts overtaking his mind that he remembered something that Queen Mikoto had given him long ago. “Read this if you’re ever worried about who you’re in love with,” she had told him as she’d handed him a sealed envelope. If now wasn’t the time she was talking about, he couldn’t imagine when.

While he’d never expected himself to fall in love, he did hold the highest respect for Queen Mikoto, and had always kept the letter with him in the event that it would come into fruition. Now more than ever, he was glad he did. He dug through his belongings, tossing objects left and right looking for his prize, desperate to read it’s contents. His hand tossed away and old book he’d been neglecting to read, and underneath it stuck out the corner of a pale envelope, worn by age. He ripped the paper from beneath the rest of the junk laying around and stared at it momentarily, ever so slightly terrified by its contents. He’d come looking for the letter in hopes of approval, only now realizing how farfetched that would be. It was most likely a note telling him how grotesque his affections for the young princess were, how revolting he was for even thinking of his own sister in such a way. The mere thought was almost enough for him to rip up the letter on the spot and be done with the entire concept of “love.”

_Almost._

His heart racing, he apprehensively tore open the letter and scanned over the neatly written calligraphy on the weathered paper. Brown eyes widened as they read each sentence carefully as to not miss a single word. He couldn’t believe what he’d just read, and studied it over several more times just to confirm what he had been reading was true. _She wasn’t his sister,_ his feelings weren’t taboo at all. The only problem left in his wake may be even more crucial however; would she love him back? He’d tell her tomorrow, about everything, about the letter, about how they truly weren’t connected by blood, how he felt. Tomorrow would be his judgement day, and the god assessing his sins would be none other than the one that had managed to grasp onto his very heart and soul.

 

\---

 

Now here they both stood, hand in hand under the crucifying stares of their siblings, the confusion ever apparent on their faces.

“Here, this should explain a lot.” Takumi stated, handing Ryoma the same letter he’d opened days beforehand.

The eldest of the five scanned over the letter, Hinoka and Sakura standing on their tiptoes to peek over and read along with him. Each of them would glance over at the pair every few seconds as if to make sure that it was, in fact, _these two_ that the message from their mother was talking about. Moments passed as they each finished up taking in the words that the piece of paper had bestowed upon them.

“So, you aren’t really our sister?” Hinoka spoke, staring at Corrin with a slightly dissapointed, if not hurt, expression.

“Well,” Corrin began, grasping Takumi’s hand tighter, “We may not be related by blood, but as I’ve grown to know all of you, I can definitely say that I think of you as my siblings. You mean the world to me, and whether we’re ‘related’ or not doesn’t mean a thing.

Hinoka nodded, seeming content with answer.

“What about Takumi? What makes your love for him different from the love you have for us?” Ryoma asked, his expression stone cold and his arms crossed.

“I can’t say for sure,” Corrin looked him in the eyes, her answer honest and pure, “I see Takumi differently from the rest of you. It’s true, I love him in another way, and I can’t explain why. He means everything to me, and even though we’re supposed to be ‘siblings’ that doesn’t change my feelings for him! Isn’t love itself undefinable? I understand this must be confusing for you but, whether we have your approval or not we _will_ be getting married.”

“And Takumi?” Ryoma turned his attention to his younger brother, “Do you feel the same way?”

“Of course!” He answered, just a bit too loudly, “I know it’s weird, we both had our doubts about this… But we both love each other _so much,_ and nothing will ever change that! I love Corrin with everything I have!”

Silence reigned over the group for a moment, the tension growing with every growing moment. Takumi and Ryoma refused to take their eyes off one another, each challenging the other to make the next move. The eldest brother was the first to look away, a hearty laugh escaping his throat. Everyone stared at the armor-clad man, even more confusion settling over each of them.

“To tell you the truth, I knew Corrin wasn’t related to us by blood all along. Father told me many years ago, however I never thought it would be relevant. You’ll always be my sister no matter what Corrin, and I’m happy you two are happy together.” The brunette beamed at the two lovers standing before him.

“I think it’s w-wonderful that you two are getting married!” Sakura chimed in and gave both of them a warm smile.

“Yeah! I can tell you two are going to be really happy together.” Hinoka agreed. “I know Takumi can be a little rough around the edges, but he means well. He just needs a little extra taking care of.”

“Hey…” Takumi pouted, not appreciating his sister’s joke.

Corrin let out a breath she didn’t even realize she’d been holding. “Thank you so all so much…”

“However, I’d announce this to the rest of the camp as well.” Ryoma spoke again, “Not everyone knows that you two aren’t blood related, and I’d hate for rumors to spread.”

“Of course!” Takumi nodded.

“Good. Then I expect an invitation to your wedding.”

 

\---

 

The ceremony was simple, as you would expect in times of war. However, it was something Takumi and Corrin would remember for the rest of their lives as the happiest day of their lives. Still, simple or not, it left the both of them rather tired from all the attention that they had received. They sat on the bed they now shared, armor cast off and both of them left in their casual attire. Corrin wearing a simple black shirt and leggings, Takumi wearing his navy undershirt and still having his hair pulled up into a ponytail.

“So this is it, huh…?” Corrin spoke.

“This is what?” Takumi looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Married life! I know we’ve barely started, but… I feel different? Somehow?”

“Hm. Yeah, I know what you mean.” He put a calloused hand on top of hers. “I’m glad everyone was so understanding. I was kind of worried this would end up a mess. Like we’d be _shunned_ or something.”

Corrin giggled, “Yeah, I know what you mean. Even if we were shunned, would that be such a bad thing though? I mean we’d still have each other.”

“Well when you put it that way, it doesn’t sound so bad.” Takumi cracked a smile.

“I’m so happy we can be together like this…” Corrin sighed dreamily and leaned on her husband’s shoulder.

“Yeah. It’s like a dream come true…”

“Hey, close your eyes for a second.” Corrin told him suddenly.

“Why?"

“Just do it.”

Although confused by the command, Takumi did as he was told. He heard the quiet laughter of his newlywed wife and felt the bed rustle as she stood up from her seat. Not a moment later, Corrin straddled Takumi’s lap, cupped his face with her soft hands, and melded their lips together.

Takumi was taken by surprise at first, admiring the way that their lips fit together so perfectly and how soft her’s were. Her tongue pried at his lips, demanding entrance to which he was more than happy to allow. Gods, how he loved the taste of her, how sweet she was, almost like he’d stolen Asugi’s freshly baked treats. No, it wasn’t fair to compare her to that, she tasted far better than anything that ninja could ever cook up. Takumi opened his eyes slightly to see the serene look on Corrin’s face. She was certainly enjoying herself, despite suddenly attacking him for a kiss.  
  
Regaining his bearings, Takumi decided to take control, pushing Corrin’s tongue back into her mouth with his own and began exploring her sweet warmth. He felt her smile slightly against his lips and brought his hands to rest on her hips, pushing her shirt up slightly to feel how soft her pale skin was. Corrin wrapped her arms around Takumi’s neck, bringing him closer to her, demanding the onslaught on her continue at a more ferocious pace, to which he was happy to oblige. Takumi tilted his head to the side, his nose brushing against hers, to gain better access to his princess and continued his assault.

It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed so passionately; after they’d confessed, it seemed they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Throughout the day, after they had finished their duties and chores, they would find some place to meet up, usually behind one of the shops or the hotsprings and kiss and touch each other until the sun set. It started out messy and desperate, but over the next few days their kisses became more experienced and enjoyable, which only made it harder for them to stay apart in public. Still, they never went beyond their simple makeout sessions and the occasional wandering hand, having decided they would wait until they were officially married before going any further.

Finally managing to pry apart from each other’s lips, they both stared at each other, brown eyes meeting red. Each party was left out of breath and panting as though they’d barely escaped a battle with their lives. Corrin smiled genuinely and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, leaving one last peck on her lover’s lips, and waited for him to speak.

“What was that for…?” Takumi asked, although he had no complaints about what had just taken place.

“Well, it’s our first night together, so I figured we could, you know…” Corrin glanced away as she spoke, a bit embarrassed by what she was implying.

“Oh…” Takumi blinked, not quite letting her words sink in right away, “ _Oh!_ ”

“I mean, we don’t have to!” She interjected, waving around one hand to dismiss her offer and keeping the other hand on his shoulder to keep her balance on his lap. “I just thought that we could since we’re married now! If it makes you uncomfortable, we obviously don’t--”

“No!” Takumi interrupted, “I want to, it just didn’t really cross my mind until a minute ago. I want this, Corrin, I really do…”

Corrin nodded, smiling at him gently, and removed herself from her spot on her lap to reclaim her place on the bed next to him. The dragonspawn then carefully lifted up her shirt over her head, clearly teasing her husband with how slow she moved. Takumi watched intently as more and more of her delicate, white skin was exposed and licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Corrin lifted the rest of her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, leaving her upper half bare with the exception of her plain, black bra.

“Um, you should probably get undressed too…” She told him, albeit timidly, and began to slide her leggings down her slim legs.

Takumi snapped out of his lust induced daze, and slipped his shirt off his back eagerly only to throw it on the floor next to his wife’s discarded clothes. Corrin could help but chuckle lightly at his enthusiasm, even though she had to admit to herself that she was nervous for this. Still, this is what she wanted, what they _both_ wanted and she wouldn’t let her nerves get in the way of that. She kicked her leggings to the ground and turned to unbutton her husband’s pants.

“I can do that myself…” Takumi muttered, despite not making a move to do so. Corrin couldn’t help but laugh inwardly to herself at that.

She pulled down his pants to his ankles and he kicked off the fabric to the side with the rest of the cast off clothes. Now they sat there, stripped down to their underwear, alone with no one but each other and the moonlight pouring in from the adjacent window. Takumi was the first to make a move, gently placing his scarred, battle-worn hands on her supple hips and placing a soft, loving kiss on her lips. Surprisingly Corrin was the first to pull apart, resting her forehead on his.

“Do you know what to do?” She asked.

“Sort of? I mean I know I’m supposed to--”  
  
“No, I mean, before that.”

“Not really? Do you?” Takumi questioned hesitantly.

“A little bit.” She pulled away and shrugged.

Takumi stiffened, “You haven’t been with anyone else have you?”

“No, no!” She waved her hands to dismiss the thought, “It’s just I’ve, um…”

“You’ve what?"

“I’ve read a lot of romance novels…” Corrin looked away, embarrassed.

Takumi looked at her for a moment, admiring her bashful expression, before bursting out into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Corrin pouted.

“Nothing, I just didn’t expect you to be the type to read that garbage!”

“It’s not garbage!” She lightly slapped his arm, “Not to me at least!”

“Alright, alright!” Takumi ceased his laughter, yet a smile was still plastered on his face, “Well, how do we start this then?”

Corrin paused for a moment, thinking about where to start, and came up with the most obvious solution; getting rid of their remaining clothing. She reached behind her back and unbuckled her bra with practiced hands, letting the straps brush down her shoulders. Takumi couldn’t help but stare in awe as her pale, round breasts were exposed to him, brown eyes completely unable to look away from such perfection. The way her smooth skin curved in such a way was enticing, and he was completely captivated by her cute, pink nipples hardening under the cool air.

“My eyes are up here.” Corrin couldn’t help but joke, and tossed the undergarment into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

“Sorry, it’s just that--” He began, his eyes immediately jumping to meet her’s.

“Calm down, I’m just messing with you.” She giggled, and grabbed his hand, placing it one of her breasts. “So, come on, you can touch me all you want…”

Takumi’s heart was pounding at this point, and just thinking about the fact that things would escalate from here was enough to make his stomach flip. Still, _touching_  the magnificence that had been uncovered to him mere moments ago was like a dream come true. Even so, while he pined after her weeks before, he’d imaged moments like these and many more. Sometimes such thoughts would come in the form of dreams, leaving him with a humiliating mess to clean up the next morning.

He gave the soft globe a gentle, experimental squeeze to fish for any reaction from his lover, pleased when he got a nod. Taking this as a sign for more, he grabbed the other in his free hand and began fondling them, trying to acquire more approval from her.

“This doesn’t hurt does it?” He asked, not wanting to make the one he held most dear uncomfortable.

“No, it’s fine. It feels nice, actually.”

Takumi simply nodded, a tad anxious, and rubbed one of his thumbs over a pert nipple, earning a hum of approval from the recipient. An idea began to hatch in his mind as he leaned forward towards her left breast.

“What are you-- ah!” A surprised noise involuntarily rose from Corrin’s throat as her husband took one of her pink nipples in his mouth.

Takumi rolled his tongue over the sensitive bud, his hand gently teasing the other one in a tantalizing manner, making the woman he was pleasuring arch her back for more. Continuing his work, he peeked up at his wife, seeing her looking down at him hazily and biting her lip. He could help but give a small smile at her expression and moved from her nipple to the tender skin around it. Cautiously, he began biting and sucking at her pasty skin, leaving small pink marks in his wake, knowing that they would turn into petite bruises in a short time. His trail of kisses began moving upward up her chest, neck, and chin, before gently leaving a small peck on her lips, where she eagerly awaited his affections.

“Did you like that?” He asked, and she couldn’t help but chuckle at him.

“Did _you_ like that? It seemed like you were having fun.”

“Well, yeah.” He agreed, a bit bashfully. “I want to make you feel good.”

Corrin couldn’t help but smile warmly at that. Naturally, she felt the same way, wanting to take her chance at bringing him pleasure as well, even more so than the minor delight she had just received. She’d prepared for this moment beforehand as she recalled, knowing that the two of them would be in this dubious situation eventually.

“Wait here for a second, okay? I need to grab something.” She told him and walked to some of the shelves in her room, littered with various knick knacks.

Takumi watched her walk, more specifically at her clothed ass, wishing more than anything he could rip the last article of clothing from her behind to get a better look. It was a nice ass, he decided, not too large or flat, and had an all around nice shape to it. He could help but want to squeeze it as he’d done to her breasts just moments ago, but knew he’d get his chance and decided it was just best to wait patiently and not force her into anything until she was good and ready. Corrin came back a moment later with a small jar filled to the brim with a translucent, amber liquid, and took her place sitting next to him once again.

“Take your underwear off.” She demanded, tugging at the hem of his boxers with one hand while the other still clutched the jar of mysterious liquid.

“What-- why!?” Takumi spluttered, his face heating up at her command, “And what’s that stuff!?”

“Well, they’re coming off either way,” She shrugged, “But, now it’s my turn to touch you. I mean, if you want. And this stuff is some oil I picked up at the village last week. I figured we’d be in this situation eventually, and I wanted to be prepared, so…”

“Like, lamp oil?” Takumi raised his brow, wanting that nowhere near his dick.

Corrin couldn’t help but laugh at his accusation, “No, it’s made to be used specifically as lubricant for sex.”

“Oh…” He couldn’t help but feel a bit stupid about what he’d asked a moment ago.

“Now, come on, it’s my turn to make you feel good.”

“You don’t have to. Besides, it doesn’t seem fair that I only play with your tits while, you, um…”

“But I _want_ to.” She insisted, “If it makes you feel better, you can finger me afterwards.”

“D-don’t say stuff like that!” Takumi stammered, though he didn’t mind the idea of that at all.

Corrin giggled, noticing that all her embarrassment and hesitation from earlier were beginning to vanish. “Sorry, sorry! How does that sound though?”

“I mean… I think it sounds fun, it’s just embarrassing to talk about.”

“Well, it’s best to talk about it then fumble around, trying to figure out what’s going on, right?”

“I know, I’m just not used to this. I never read any trashy romance novels like you did.”

“I understand.” Corrin nodded, “We can stop if you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, I can keep going, really.” Takumi urged, truly wanting this.

“Alright,” His wife smiled, “Can you take off your underwear then?”

Takumi didn’t hesitate this time and slipped his boxers down his legs, once again wishing he could do the same to her panties. It was Corrin’s turn to stare this time as she gazed at his half hard cock and couldn’t help but feel her awkwardness creeping back to her. It was the first time she’d seen someone’s dick and she wasn’t quite sure what to expect, and only a vague idea of what to do. Still, she made it this far, and knowing that her partner was just as embarrassed as she was was a bit of a comfort.

Taking a deep breath, she unscrewed the lid of the jar she was holding and poured a small glob of oil onto her palm before rubbing her hands together to warm up the liquid. Little by little, she reached towards her lover’s half hard dick and wrapped her slender fingers around the base. A tad hesitantly, she began moving her hand up and down the shaft, feeling up the protruding veins beginning to become apparent on her husband’s hardening cock. She didn’t quite have a measure on whether or not Takumi was “big,” but she put it at around five or six inches. It was a good size she decided, and had a nice thickness to it, and the thought that soon it would be inside her was enough to send a shiver of excitement down her spine.

“C-Corrin…” Takumi muttered under his breath, just furthering her excitement to hear her name said in such a lewd tone.

“Does it feel good?” She asked breathily, picking up her speed.

Takumi moaned in response, relishing the was her palm felt on his searing skin. Gods, did she feel so much better than his own hand. It wasn’t something he did often, though he would admit that he’d begun to pick up the habit a bit more recently, mostly jacking off to the thoughts of being in situations like these with her. Yet, here he was, in one of the very situations he had fantasized about, and the reality of that alone was enough to make him explode. Still, he controlled himself, not wanting the moment to end too soon, especially when they were yet to get to the main act.

He closed his eyes, admiring the feel of her hand caressing his hard flesh, and listening to the pounding of his own heartbeat. Her form was a bit sloppy, he noted, her hand shaking slightly and her movements off base and unorganized. Still, for her first time touching someone like this, he couldn’t complain, especially if it was _her_ giving him this sort of pleasure. Perhaps next time they could take this a step further, he mused. The image of her between his legs, carefully playing with his cock with her tongue and looking up at him with her beautiful red eyes was nearly enough to make him drool. He would return the favor of course, more than happy to do the same for her, and he couldn’t help but wonder if her cunt tasted as sweet as her mouth did.

Takumi let out a lustful moan when Corrin’s thumb brushed past his tip, earning her attention. She caught on quickly and with her hand still wrapped around his now fully erect cock, she began rubbing circles around the delicate crown with her thumb. If she recalled, she read somewhere that this was the most sensitive part of the male anatomy, and she couldn’t help but feel like she’d hit the jackpot.

“Co-Corrin, I think I’m going to--” Takumi mewled, his climax climbing closer and closer.

Too soon for his liking, Corrin ripped her hand away, leaving him hot and bothered with his end edging out of his reach. He groaned longingly, eyeing his wife with a disappointed expression.

“Sorry, but you can’t cum yet. If you want to, you’re going to have to do it inside me.” Her smile was way too sickeningly sweet for the filthy words that just left her mouth.

Takumi coughed into his hand awkwardly, not used to such lewdness leaving her lips. Still, he agreed with her on this one; they had barely started and he didn’t want it to end just yet. Plus, he still had to keep his end of the bargain.

“Okay, it’s your turn.” He said, out of breath.

“Hm?” She tilted her head to the side, and he could help but chuckle.

“You said I could finger you after, right?” Takumi answered, finding the way his wife’s eyes went wide and her cheeks begin to grow pink amusing.

“Well, yeah, but I mean, you don’t _have_ to--”

“But I _want_ to.” He couldn’t help but use the words she used earlier against her.

Corrin bit her lip, a bit surprised at his taking charge, though not at all turned off by it. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him to, it was more that the idea of her squirming and shuddering under his touch seemed to much to handle. However, she knew that one way or another it would come to that, whether it be tonight or some other.

 _‘Better now than later.’_ She decided, a hushed “okay” leaving her soft lips.

Takumi’s lips turned upward into an excited smile, a bit too enthusiastic in Corrin’s opinion. The young prince took his partner by the shoulders and delicately pushed her down onto the plush pillows, careful not to bump her head on the bed frame.

“I’ll take care of you,” He muttered huskily into her ear before leaning back and slowly spreading her legs, taking his spot between them. “Just tell me if you need me to stop, okay?”

Corrin nodded, her hand covering the lower half of her face to hide the redness edging it’s way onto her pale features.

His palm facing upwards, Takumi headed two fingers towards her awaiting slit and felt around for an entrance. His nerves began to build up, though he came to the conclusion that it was nothing compared to how nervous his lover must be. Takumi’s mind began to wander as he stuck his slender fingers into his princess’ awaiting hole, moving his digits around in her soaking heat. Had she done things like this to herself before? His imagination began to run wild, the image of such a pure person with her hands between her legs, squirming in ecstasy at her own touch was enough to drive him mad. The only thing better than that, he decided, was her doing the same under _his own_ touch, and began making those plans come to fruition.

It felt so good to have something inside her after becoming worked up from their previous activities. Somehow, just touching his cock had her aching for more, for it to be inside her, and she couldn’t wait for the main event that was to come. Corrin could feel Takumi’s fingers stretching her out and sliding against her inner walls, something that turned her on even more just by having a mere part of him inside her. A small whimper escaped her lips, not going unnoticed by the man working her up at the moment, yet she still craved more.

“Does it feel good?” Takumi asked in a husky voice, still not halting in his work.

“Yeah, but…”

“‘But?’”

“Add another finger.”

The prince was more than happy to comply with her request, adding a third finger to accompany the other two inside of her. He thrusted his fingers in and out of her with growing intensity, enjoying the small sounds escaping from her sweet mouth. Still, he wanted more than that, he wanted the sounds to be louder, to be more _intense_ , to make her _scream his name._ Fortunately, an idea began to hatch in his mind as he recalled something his tutor had taught him during the sexual education part of his schooling. Slowing down his fingers-- much to Corrin’s disappointment-- he moved his thumb near the top of her slit and started rubbing circles around the small, pink button.

A harsh moan erected from Corrin as her clit was attacked in such a gratifying way, and her hands entangled themselves in the blankets below her. The feeling of the pressure on her sensitive bud was much more intense than she imagined, and much more satisfying than when she did it herself. It didn’t take long after they’d began for Corrin to realize that it felt _so_ much better with someone else’s hands than with her own.

“T-Takumi…” Corrin moaned and squirmed under his touch.

The prince began working his hand a bit harder, earning more whimpers and cries from the woman below him, much to his delight. With his free hand he began tracing the curves of her body and feeling the smoothness of her skin. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he could touch every inch of her and at the rate things were going, that wouldn’t be too far off. Corrin felt the same way, aching for more of his touch, for him to feel all of her, be it sexually or not.

A knot began to undo itself in the pit of Corrin’s stomach as she felt herself inch closer and close to her end, and her cries began to increase in volume with every thrust. Being touched in such a way by the one she loved most was almost too much for her, and she could feel her self control slipping away.

“Takumi, I’m almost there!” She cried out between her heavy, uneven breaths.

Takumi bit his lip in excitement, wanting more than anything for her to cum just for him. He continued moving his fingers at a steady rate, making sure to give extra attention to her aching clit. Within moments, a loud squeal echoed throughout the room as Corrin’s back arched and her fingers clawed even deeper into the fabric below her. Takumi pulled his digits out of her and leaned forward to press a kiss on her sweat-drenched forehead.

“You okay?” He asked.

Corrin could only nod, almost completely spent from her orgasm. On the other hand, Takumi’s erection was growing more and more uncomfortable with every second. The sight of his wife laid out before him, panting and drenched with sweat with her body glistening in her afterglow only managed to turn him on even more.

“Um, do you still want to have sex, or are you done?” He asked, a bit humiliated at his own neediness, “I mean, I don’t mind handling it myself if you’re too tired.”

His words were true, he really didn’t mind getting himself off if she were to decline his offer. She came first after all.

“No, I still want to…” She panted, entwining her fingers with his.

Despite just cumming, the familiar ache to be filled to the brim still was present inside of her. She needed all of him, for them to be connected physically, even for just a little while, especially while her body was still sensitive from her previous orgasm.

“You sure?” Takumi asked, making sure she just wasn’t saying that for his sake.

“Yeah. Use the oil just incase though, okay?” She nodded to the small jar that had been placed on the nightstand next to the bed.

Takumi reached for the amber-colored oil and poured some onto his palm before stroking himself a few times, “Um, it’s my first time doing this, so I might not be that great…”

Corrin giggled at his modesty, “We can learn together.”

The prince smiled at her, happy they were able to share such an intimate moment together. Carefully taking his aching member in his hand, he lined up to her awaiting entrance and paused.

“I’m going to put it in…” He told her, giving her fair warning.

“Go slow.” She replied softly, a bit nervous, yet excited at the prospect of them being connected.

“I will.” He murmured as he gently pushed his tip inside her.

Nerves began to run high as Takumi began to inch into her centimeter by centimeter, doing his best not to cause any discomfort. Both of them were new to this, and rather confused as to what to do. Even with Corrin’s experience with romance novels, she wasn’t sure what  to expect. Takumi kept his hand on her thigh while he pushed into her, gently rubbing circles with his thumb in order to comfort her.

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” He asked, still slowly making his way inside her.

“No. It just feels kind of weird…”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, keep going. I want you…”

Takumi’s face flushed at her words, his heart pounding and his eyes looking directly into her’s. They both wanted this desperately, and at this moment in time, nothing could keep them apart. Finally settled all of the way inside her, the prince stopped his movement and watched his lover’s face carefully, searching for any sign of discomfort. Corrin wiggled her hips, feeling a bit of friction that felt oh so good.

“Please move…” The princess begged, wanting more of his cock rubbing against her throbbing inner walls.

Takumi obeyed, pulling out slightly before thrusting his hips forward, pushing deeper inside of her. He let out a pleasured grunt with each time he repeated the motion, enjoying the way her walls clenched around him. He leaned over his lover, resting his hands on her hips and digging his face in the crook of her neck, while she wrapped her arms around him and released an ecstatic moan into his ear.

“I love you.” He whispered, still keeping rhythm with his uneven thrusts.

That, he decided, was what he wanted to express through all this; just how much he loved her. There were other ways of course, much more simple ways at that, but he found that at this moment in time, this was the most direct way to express his feelings. Through contact, through emotion, through passion… These were the ways he could show his love for her.

“I love you too,” Corrin panted, “I love you so much…”

Corrin wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate for him to be closer until there was no space separating them. She’d dreamed for this day, the day when her and Takumi would be inseparable, yet she never thought it would come true. Yet here they were, as intimate as physically possible and it wasn’t just her in some delusional reverie. It was actually happening, and she could hardly believe it… Together they would be able to face the world and whatever the universe had to throw at them

Takumi smiled against her pale skin and began to suck and nip at her neck and throat, eliciting more pleasured sounds from his wife. Gods, how he loved those sounds… Corrin had always seemed like a pure, flawless human being, but now that she was here, under his touch, she seemed so _lewd._ Even so, seeing this side of her was such a huge turn on. The way she squealed and moaned with each thrust and touch, the glistening sweat dripping down her perfect skin, and the way she felt clenching around him was almost _unbelieveable._

Recalling how effective it was the last time, he moved his hand towards where he was penetrating her and began to gingerly rub circles over her delicate clit, prying yet another loud cry from Corrin’s soft lips. He was determined to make her cum again, wanting nothing more than to see her slender body quiver with ecstasy once more. Still, he could feel something building up in the pit of his stomach, a sure sign that he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Takumi!” She whimpered, “I-I’m going to cum!”

The words were right on cue, much to the prince’s relief. His uneven thrusts began to become more sporadic and uncoordinated, as did the hand working on her clit, but he kept his composure, making sure she would be the first to come undone. Takumi trailed his kisses from her neck, up her jawline, and to her lips where they met once more for a passionate kiss. It was sloppy and desperate, much like themselves, and Takumi was forcing his tongue into his princess’ mouth to explore as much of it as he could before their climax.

A noisy, drawn out moan erupted from Corrin into her husband’s mouth as she came for the second time, her walls clenching around Takumi’s hard cock. The prince himself was edging closer and closer to his own climax, eager to blow his load inside of his wife’s now oversensitive body.

“I’m almost there…” He muttered to her, his thrusts speeding up as he desperately reached for his own release.

“Takumi…” Corrin uttered silently, and completely worn out. “Cum inside me…”

As if to obey her command, Takumi thrusted deep inside her once more and released his seed inside of her warmth. His body shook as his orgasm hit, a lucid moan spewing from his throat, before he pulled out and collapsed beside his lover.

“How was that…?”

“Perfect…” Corrin panted.

They both looked like an utter mess with disheveled hair and glistening sweat dripping down their bodies while still trying to catch their breath. Still, nothing in the world looked as perfect as they did to each other at that moment, even in their disordered state. Takumi entwined their fingers together and smiled at his wife, who returned the gesture.

“Ugh.” Corrin muttered suddenly in disgust.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can feel your cum dripping out of me…” She frowned and crossed her legs, trying to keep any more of it from falling out and tainting the sheets below her.

Takumi couldn’t help but laugh at the concept, not to mention the expression on her face.

“It’s not funny!” She pouted, “Can you go get a towel from that shelf over there?"

Takumi nodded and got out of bed on unsteady legs, almost tripping over himself, and retrieved a clean cloth from where she directed. He returned a moment later with the towel in hand, sat in front of his wife on the bed and lifted up one of her legs.

“What are you doing?” She asked, too tired to go another round.

“Sorry, I know how it looks, but I’m just cleaning you up.” Takumi responded and wiped some of his leftover cum off her thighs.

“Oh.”

“So, um… Could we do it again? Not now-- I’m fucking exhausted-- but some other time.”

It was Corrin’s turn to laugh at him, much to Takumi’s displeasure, “Of course we can! We’re married, we can do it whenever we want to.”

The prince smiled at his princess, and laid down next to her once he’d finished his work cleaning her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer and placed a delicate kiss on her temple.

“Now what?” He asked.

“Hmm… I’m tired, can we just sleep?”

Takumi laughed, feeling the same way himself, “Anything you want, my love.”


End file.
